Unfinished Sympathy
by mocchiatta
Summary: Iruka is keeping a promise he made years ago...at the expense of his freedom. Who will save him from his downward spiral? warning: yaoi note: starts out exactly the same way as Caged Butterfly before diverting
1. sacrifice

**Unfinished Sympathy**

__

sacrifice

***

Butterfly. The woman was clothed in such a colorful costume and danced with such graceful ease…that she was painful to watch. And just like a butterfly, she only came during spring to his miserable winter before leaving for greener pastures. It was during these spring festivals that she danced for such a massive audience. Otherwise, she was closed off from the public; her company was then exclusively available to those with enough money to pay for her services.

She was nothing more than an exotic butterfly, trapped within a golden cage.

But like every other year, she participated in the grandest festival honoring the loveliest season of all: spring. And like every other, he remained silent, entranced by her very presence. However, this year, he turned away. Next year, she would leave to become the mistress of a wealthy merchant.

He could not bear the pain of knowing this would be the very last he would see of her. For now, she was nature's greatest gift. However, reality was far less forgiving. She was a painted prostitute, sold to the highest bidder. Even her beauty could not change her destiny.

A bitter smile graced his lips. He remembered, all those years ago, when he proudly proclaimed that he would buy her freedom. How naïve he had been! A mere chuunin could never hope to make enough money to buy off such an expensive prostitute!

_All those years ago, he visited the red light district for the very first time. His comrades decided to show him some of the life pleasures he was clearly deprived of._

Cobbled streets, darkened alleys, murky puddles, and dirty figures strewn across completed the notorious picture. He could hear the painful moans of those suffering withdrawal from opium. Flimsy curtains were not enough to cover figures fornicating. He shuddered, hoping he and his comrades would reach the fabled establishment in time.

It didn't take long, and he was slightly surprised to notice the superior quality of the building compared to its surroundings. Beautifully carved doors led customers within the building. Instead of windows, large, ornate prison cells graced the walls of the building. Inside each cell, beautiful women beckoned the customers, promising sinful delights.

Disgusted, he turned to leave. It was then that he noticed a lonely figure. Her cold demeanor repelled potential customers, and yet she didn't seem to care at all. Instead, she fiddled with her silk robe, her lips curled into a dispassionate frown. He supposed he should have been repelled by her demeanor, but he was compelled to come closer. She made a lovely, yet depressing portrait, and his compassionate nature yearned to alleviate her sadness.

She must have noticed a pair of eyes watching her as she turned sharply to face the source of her disturbance. She was surprised to see a young boy, barely a man, staring at her with such warm eyes. When had anyone looked at her with such compassion?

"Boy…why are you staring at me?" she asked, her hushed voice sultry in the darkness.

He blinked, caught completely off guard by the question. He was just too adorable as she chuckled with unbridled mirth. "You're too innocent to be around in this kind of place."

"What do you mean boy? You look no older than me!"

"Judging from experience, I'd say I'm much older. Perhaps not physically, but I've aged far beyond your _years."_

He became silent. What she said was probably true. He never experienced any of the hardships she must have gone through. The silence was unsettling, so she cleared her throat.

"Now, why are you here?"

"My…my comrades lead me here." he stuttered.

"Oh? And what do you think of it?"

"I think it's absolutely horrible! No one…no one should live in such conditions!"

She froze, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Then, the most startling transformation occurred before his very eyes. Her mask of sorrow cracked and revealed a beautiful smile. It was a rare, genuine smile that graced her lips, allowing her eyes to crinkle with happiness. It was absolutely breathtaking, and for a moment, he forgot to breathe altogether.

"You're the first to ever say such words. Compared to other pigs who visit…you're the very first." she whispered.

"A…ano…it…it was nothing. People say I have a tendency to say things out loud when I'm passionate."

"Oh really?" He didn't miss the sexual innuendo laced within her words as he blushed crimson.

"You're absolutely adorable! I must know your name!" she exclaimed.

"I-iruka!" he stammered.

"Dolphin! How cute!" She laughed as she noticed his embarrassment.

"It's…it's not cute!" he said, rather irritated by the responses he usually received when people connected his name with the damnable creature.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of!" she exclaimed. It seemed he was even more embarrassed, and if possible, his face turned into an even more alarming shade of red. For the first time, she laughed with pure amusement and happiness.

"I'll show you I'm not some girl. _I'll make enough money to free you because I'm a noble_ man_!" he nearly shouted._

Once more, the young boy shocked her. Then, she smiled again. Never in her entire life had anybody given her reason to smile, or feel happiness. But the innocent boy had done so without even trying; he was special. If anyone could make her forget her profession, then that person was special indeed.

"What's your name?"

Shaken out of her stupor, she turned to him, mumbling an intelligent, "Hmm?"

"Your name? I told you my embarrassing bit."

"Aiko." she said simply.

Aiko. Love child. Iruka could not help but note the twist in her name. Love child indeed!

"Come closer." she beckoned.

Curious, Iruka closed the distance between them. Her hands cupped his face and slowly, she brought her face down and kissed his lips. It was a chaste brush, but it was the purest action she had ever given any man. His face was now burning.

"Never let anyone take your innocence away from you. You are one of those rare, blessed souls. And…and you deserve something far better. Leave this tainted place, because the very air will corrupt you. Go far away and breathe cleaner air. Forget about this hell, about me. This place, people like me…will only bring you down."

Then she turned away from him. He didn't know how long he stood there, but slowly, he trudged back home. All night, her whispered words lingered and he could not fall asleep. Forget her? How could he?

Alas, that was the last time he visited the red light district. And it was the very first, and last time he ever spoke to her.

He turned to face her, watching her intricate dance from the roof of his house. Like every passing year, she remained beautiful, as if she were untouched by time. He sighed, falling into a trance by simply watching her.

"It hurts doesn't it?" a quiet voice asked.

"Yes…yes it does." Iruka said softly.

His skills as a ninja seemed to have deteriorated over the past few years if he could not even detect the presence of a fellow shinobi. Then again, the man behind him was jounin, a future candidate for Hokage.

"Is it so obvious?" he asked.

"No…I'm just very good at figuring people out."

"Of course. It's expected that a jounin is capable of such things."

The two sat together in companionable silence, watching the scene below them. Iruka felt warm; he always did whenever he had company. As soon as the feeling crept upon him, it left; he knew the jounin left.

Somehow, he could not help but feel slighted. Surely his company was not _that_ boring. He wrapped his arms protectively around his knees, feeling vulnerable. Slowly, he retreated back to his room, feeling resigned.

It would not do to dwell on the past.

***

It was almost midnight and yet the red light district was teeming with life. He hunched his back, hoping no one would recognize him. What would people say if they heard Iruka visited such a notorious area? He shuddered to think of the results. Besides his reputation, his teaching license could be jeopardized. However, he was willing to risk it all for a single woman. 

He reached the familiar building and its sad cages of women. They beckoned potential customers with crooning voices and flashes of skin; they were enticing, and yet he shuddered in revulsion. Then, he spotted her, aloof and distant. Very little had changed.

"Iruka?" a soft, melodious voice asked in surprise.

Perhaps he was wrong. Many things changed over the years.

"H-hai. Ever since we met, I've always wanted to visit you. But after what you told me all those years ago, I could not go back on your words. However, today…I felt compelled to see you. This may be the very last I see of you." he said, proud that he managed to say his mind.

"I am honored."

She gave him another breathtaking smile, but this time, he could not help but note the sad desperation marring it. It seemed too painful to hold her smile and it quickly turned into a grim line. There was no use in pretending. If anything, she slumped further, looking utterly defeated.

"I suppose you have already heard about my position." It wasn't a question, but a mere observation. Her fine brow arched as she regarded the young man before her.

"What happened to the bridge of your nose? The scar…" she trailed off.

Hesitantly, Iruka's finger traced the shallow scar and he grinned sheepishly. That didn't seem to deter her at all as she patiently demanded an answer from the shinobi.

"It was a simple mission really. I just got careless."

"I highly doubt that. You ninjas are trained to be far more cautious than that."

"I was blinded by my emotions. There were a few innocent civilians who were unable to escape. A little girl would have been killed by crossfire if no one came to protect her. My superiors said I should have thought about the mission first. A dead ninja is no good in such situations." He couldn't help but allow bitterness to creep into his words.

"But you saved a life. Isn't that one of your duties as well?"

"Yes…yes it is. I suppose this is why I never continued my ninja training. My emotions would affect me if I ever became a jounin."

"What are you now?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm a teacher at the Academy."

"It's very fitting. Very few are blessed with the gift to share knowledge with others." Iruka smiled at the compliment.

"I don't want to seem rude, but why did you come back?"

"…I don't know." That was the most honest answer he could come up with. He truly did not know why he came back.

"I see." She did. She saw a confused young man looking for answers in the wrong place. She sighed, suddenly very tired and feeling very old. It was time to warn the boy once more. No matter how much he had matured, he was still very naïve about certain matters of reality.

However, before she could even utter a word, he was gone. She blinked, thinking the opium fumes had gone to her head. Perhaps it had been nothing more than a mere dream. Disheartened, she turned away, hoping to get some rest.

Despite her confusion, Iruka was still in the district. He knew the moment he saw her broken figure that he had to do something...anything to alleviate her pain. How like him to be blinded by his emotions!

Resolutely, he entered the ornate establishment. He was standing within the brothel, demanding a meeting with the owner, and was led to a luxurious waiting room.

Carpeted walls, plush rugs, priceless antiques, and expensive chandeliers graced the entirety of the room. He could not help but feel small and worthless within such an ornate enclosure. Nervous, he chose the most humble looking furniture to rest; the upholstery was threaded out of silver in an intricate style, but looked relatively plain compared to the other pieces decked out in gold, silver, jewels, and pearls.

He waited patiently, wonderin when the owner would appear. He imagined a lecherous man, oily and sly. His imaginations came to an abrupt end when he heard doorknobs twisting. Suddenly, the ornate doors opened and Iruka stifled a squeak of surprise. A middle-aged man entered and Iruka noted that time treated him fairly; the man looked rather distinguished with gray speckles across his head full of hair. Most would agree that the man would have been handsome had he been younger. However, the man's cold eyes and slight sneer marred the image.

"What do I owe you for this…meeting?"

It seemed the owner already knew Iruka was a chuunin, thereby deducing the ninja had very little money to spend. Iruka slowly inhaled and exhaled, hoping to calm him down. Then, he froze. He really had no idea why he called in for a meeting. What business did he have barging in when he had no purpose to such a visit?

_But you saved a life. Isn't that one of your duties as well?_

He was being stupid. Just like all those years ago when he saved a young blonde boy crying on the streets, he was going to do something just as ridiculous. He was going to try and save her. He was going to keep his promise…the promise he made all those years ago.

She was similar to his young charge. Both were looked down upon by society, both were alone, and both needed to be saved. He rarely questioned why he was the one saving them, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He sighed, knowing he looked every bit the martyr of a tragic play. However, what else could he do? A promise was a promise, and he intended to keep every single one of them.

Slowly, he faced the man who held the keys to her prison cell. The man's cold eyes turned into slits, as if he suspected something. Iruka returned the favor with a cold, stoic look of his own.

"What would it take to free Aiko?"

***

The doors behind her suddenly rattled before sliding to reveal two figures. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Iruka coming towards her. He had a gentle smile gracing his lips and his eyes shone with great happiness. Did something wonderful happen?

"You're free…" he breathed out.

She had never heard such beautiful words directed to her before. He kept his promise. Suddenly, she became deathly cold. At what price did she gain freedom? Her wide, frightened eyes regarded the calm man before her.

"What…what did you do?" she croaked.

"I saved enough to get you out of here."

She knew he was lying. There was more at stake than mere money. The bastard owner of the damned brothel would have never freed her. Especially since the merchant paid a hefty price for her body! What had Iruka done that granted her such a privilege?

However, she could only muster a soft, "Thank you." What else could she say to the man who saved her?

She was allowed meager rags to cover her body as she gave up the silk robe and her few belongings were placed within a sack. She stepped out of her prison cell and for the first time, she felt absolute freedom. As compensation, she was given enough money to buy shelter, food, and clothing. The money allowed her the luxury of getting the barest essentials for a few months…time enough for her to find a decent job.

Despite her happiness, she could not shake out her uneasiness. At what price had Iruka paid for her freedom? Unbeknownst to her, Iruka paid at the expense of his own freedom,

***

_"What would it take to free Aiko?"_

The old man could only stare at the ninja incredulously. He knew shinobis were stubborn and self-righteous, but this was ridiculous. Surely the young man realized that he could never save the girl!

Suddenly, the man laughed. His harsh laughter filled the entire room, mocking the ninja. Slowly, he faced Iruka.

"You wouldn't have enough to buy back her body!" he spat disdainfully.

"I asked you already. What would it take to free her?"

"She's already been sold. I'm afraid the deal's been sealed."

He knew it was irrational, but he was becoming desperate. The man already knew he didn't have enough money to buy her off. There was only one thing left to do. Pride be damned, but a life was on the line. Slowly, he kneeled, his head bowed in defeat. This was very uncharacteristic of him, but there was simply no other way to save her.

"I will do anything. Please…just free her." he uttered softly.

He considered the ninja's words. Such fragile words that held such great meaning! The poor man was delusional if he thought the girl was going to be freed so easily!

I will do anything. Please…just free her.

_The man eyed the ninja before him. Suddenly, he grinned. At the loss of one, he could gain another! It was absolutely brilliant!_

"You don't look too bad. There has always been a special interest in…men. I'm sure I can find some use for you in exchange for the girl's freedom." he said maliciously.

Iruka froze. Surely the man didn't mean…

"What are you implying?" Iruka demanded.

"For one year, you will stand in place for her absence. That's my final offer."

Iruka felt his blood drain from his face. He did say he would save her. What other choice did he have?

He swallowed his anxiety before coming up with his decision.

Aiko...you're free...

***

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes, I realize Iruka had the scar way before he was ever a chuunin. However, to fit the story, I had to bend some parts. It's nothing too drastic. Anywho, I hope this story sounds plausible enough to the reader. Please review so that I can make it better! n_n


	2. debt

**Unfinished Sympathy**

__

debt

***

Faster. She had to run faster to stop terror from seizing her. She felt cold, and absolutely frightened. The short-lived bliss of feeling so free had diminished the moment she considered the consequences. Realizing that Iruka may have endangered himself, she ran towards Konoha, the origin of Fire Country's vast network of ninjas. Surely they could help her and Iruka! So, with quickened resolve, she did the only thing she could do: she ran.

Cutting air rushed into her lungs, and it was getting harder to breathe. The soles of her feet blossomed with pain with each pounding step and the joints of her legs were beginning to ache. Her entire body was burning due to the physical exertion. Years of being unable to do much of any strenuous physical activity was paying its toll on her body.

Each step she took was becoming more painful. A wave of dizziness hit her and she collapsed. Throughout the silent night, only harsh, shallow breaths could be heard. Sweat stung her eyes and her entire body burned…she could not go on. She would pass out due to exhaustion!

_But Iruka…what of him. Give up now, and everything will be for nothing!_

"For his gesture of kindness…I must…" she whispered, willing herself to continue.

_I must…I must…It's only fair I do this in return…_

She was forever indebted to him, and it was her duty to return such kindness. Grunting in pain, she struggled to get back on her feet. But gods it hurt so much to even move! Her entire body protested, but she slowly stood erect. Step by step, she made her way towards the village. It would take her a few hours by foot, but she would manage. After all, a life was on the line, and under such extraordinary circumstances, adrenaline could keep her going.

She heard her stomach growling and her blushed when she noticed the sound echo across the night. Besides fatigue, she was hungry; her situation was becoming worse and worse as time went by. Frustrated, she chanted words of motivation, desperately ignoring her body's protests.

It was almost dawn by the time she reached the village, but fatigue and hunger quickly diminished the moment she faced the large doors of the Konoha fortress. All she had to do was convince the guards that she had business to attend to. However, she did not know how she could convince anyone to let her in. Her poor condition was enough to turn anyone off!

_Use your wits, girl! It's no time to give up now that you're here!_

She was already at the gates. What good would all that running have been for if she turned back now?

She took a deep breath before shouting, "I desperately need to come in! Please!"

Her cries were unanswered. Frustration slowly boiled to anger. Why was no one answering her pleas? Surely she voiced them loud enough for inhabitants to hear!

"One of your men is in trouble at the moment! If you don't believe me, ask me about him! Just let me get the help I need before it's too late!" The daunting silence only answered her calls.

"Uncaring bastards!" she whispered under her breath.

"We heard that." someone murmured from the other side.

"If you did, then answer to them damn it! Someone's life is on the line!" she shouted furiously.

"We get pleas like that every day. Why should yours be any different?" the cold voice asked.

"Because…because…only those trained for these rescue missions can help! And it is your duty as a member of this village to help one of your own is it not?" Desperation tinged her voice, causing it to waver slightly.

It seemed the person on the other side was carefully considering her words. After agonizing minutes of silence, the person answered, "We will put your request into consideration. In the meantime, you may wait under security."

She breathed a sigh of relief, allowing herself to relax slightly. Without hesitation, she followed two men who securely fastened her arms in case she tried to do harm. While the stoic guards looked on ahead with purpose, her curious eyes darted across the village. She was delighted to see it smell as a village should: of clean air from the surrounding forests, various spices and scents of food mingling together, and a distinct smell that could only come from this village. The entire atmosphere of the village soothed her frayed nerves, and for the first time in her life, she felt absolute security.

She sat on a lounge chair, waiting within a modest looking room. Walls of thick, sturdy wood were lightly decorated with ornate rugs and scrolls, and a small lamp hanging midair gave the room a warm glow; overall, it was rather cozy and gave the sense of security. She realized that she no longer felt frightened or nervous. Slowly, she allowed herself to smile a little. She was safe! And soon, Iruka would be too.

It didn't take much time for her pleas to be put into consideration. Shortly, few people slipped into the room and she stifled her surprise. She knew ninjas could come in unnoticed, but she couldn't detect them at all! Her concentration was focused on much more important matters, however.

"Of whom do you speak of? Surely the individual in trouble has a name." the figure softly asked.

Judging from her voice, the figure was a woman. A cone-shaped hat covered much of the figures face, and long, loose robes made it hard to distinguish whether the person was a woman or a man.

"He does. His name is Iruka…at least, that's what he told me before I was sent away."

The small crowd broke out in murmurs. It seemed many knew of him.

"Do you know of his whereabouts?"

She steeled herself, knowing it would sound incredulous for a teacher of the Academy to be found meandering within the dark pits of the red light district. "He's stationed at the…_Black Lotus_."

A deafening silence reigned throughout the room as almost everyone's eyes widened in shock; some turned into slits of anger. Shouts, murmurs, and whispers then exploded, denying the possibility that Iruka could be found in such a notorious place.

"Are you trying to slander his good reputation, girl?" one of them asked.

"Iruka could never be in such a filthy place!" another voice spat. Several chorused their agreement.

_They don't believe me. How can I convince them?_ She panicked, realizing that many regarded her as an enemy. Quickly, her sense of security vanished as she realized she was a tired, defenseless woman against skilled ninjas. Her train of thoughts disappeared when the robed figure stepped forward.

"Why would he be there? Surely there is a good explanation for this?"

Now was her chance to convince them all! Slowly, she faced the hostile room, thankful that she had enough courage to do so. Slowly, she told her story. Few left in disgust, but enough stayed behind to listen to what she had to say. By the time she was done, hostile faces became curious. However, it seemed the decision lay within the robed figure's hands. She only hoped that she was convincing enough.

"We will wait one week. By then, if he does not return, we will send aid." The figure then turned to leave.

_One week. One week! By then, he could be a mere corpse…or his condition may be far worse that death may seem like mercy! One week was far too long!_

"You can't! Time is of absolute importance!" she heaved out. The figure stopped and slowly turned to face her.

"Do you realize who you just talked back to?" one of the ninjas questioned menacingly.

"I don't care who you are! He's in trouble and he needs help!"

"That's the Hokage-sama you're talking to you lowlife!" someone spat.

_Hokage…sama… Oh dear! Through disrespect this person might not help me at all!_

"One week. Do not question my decision again."

"Y-yes…Hokage-sama." she said. She cringed when she noticed the weak inflection of her voice.

Slowly, she escaped the confinement of the room. For a moment, she had forgotten the village's main purpose: create ninjas. She had allowed herself to slip and paid for it. The village, despite its beautiful, homey façade, hid a dangerous face capable of taking lives.

One week. She prayed that he would be safe until the week was through.

***

Women swept into the room, curious to see who the novice would be. Many were surprised by the mere fact that it was a young man; most often times, they received adolescent girls who would later be trained. However, few complained. After all, it was rare to see such a shy man with manners within the establishment…much less a good-looking one!

Many were enthusiastic about the job of making him as presentable as possible. Despite his futile protests, they were able to drag him into the drawn bath. The warm water smelled of lavender, soothing him as he allowed himself to relax slightly. However, his anxiety quickly returned when he was dragged out. Properly dried, he was ready to be fitted into one of the many ornate robes available.

Realization slowly dawned on him. Dear gods, the women were going to make a doll out of him! Each time he crawled away, one of the women would drag him back in, a pretty robe in hand. Furthermore, his futile attempts seemed to only amuse them. They garbed him in a simple cotton shift of earthy tones that complimented his eyes. Then, they proceeded to make him more effeminate, which only enraged him. For goodness sake, he was a _man_! It took a good number of women to strap his unwilling body down as they plucked his brows, trimmed and styled his hair, and added light touches of make-up. By the time they were through, he had already given up.

Most of them seemed proud of their finished work. Curious, he took a quick peek at one of the many mirrors and nearly choked. What had the women done to him? He never remembered looking _that_ effeminate in his entire life? The wonders of make-up and a haircut!

Fringes of hair framed his angular face. Like an experienced artist, touches of color brought out so much expression from his face. And his eyes…dark mascara made them look bigger and more expressive. Suddenly, he felt the urge to kill himself. The figure before him was enough to completely shatter his fragile ego.

"Do you not like what you see?" a melodious voice asked.

"Of course not! I look like a…a…a woman!" he shrieked.

Many stifled their giggles. Most had to agree that he did look like a woman. Some gave him envious glances. Who knew that such a boyish man could turn into such a stunning figure? He was still clearly a man, but one look at his face, and he transformed into androgynous beauty.

"Come on! We're supposed to go to our respective rooms."

They all knew it was their cue to wait within their golden cages and entice the potential customers. Unfortunately, Iruka didn't know what the woman meant. With a careless shrug, he attempted to follow the women, but was quickly pulled back. Surprised, he turned to face one of the many women within the establishment.

"Men are put in a different section. Wait here and someone will come to get you." she said curtly before disappearing.

A tight knot formed in his stomach as he waited, sitting on a plush chair. He didn't have to wait long as a young man came. He motioned for Iruka to follow and without another word, he turned and left. Stunned, Iruka didn't know what to do. Hoping the man didn't disappear, he followed.

In the darkness of the many halls of the building, the silky voice of the young man resonated across the walls. "The _Black Lotus_ is shaped like a hexagon, so there are six separate walls of…cages. Five of them are for women, but the single wall on the back of the building is for us. I suppose this is because only the truly curious would venture that far."

Iruka shuddered, disliking the morbid tone of the man's voice. However, what he saw made him freeze in absolute fear. He was going to be publicly displayed like a common whore! He couldn't breathe, fear seizing him in its vice-like grip. Shaking, he felt his knees go weak. The world was spinning and he felt so queasy.

He felt himself being dragged towards the cage. Shutting his eyes tightly, he turned away. Afraid, he curled into a tight ball. The terror of slavery had finally hit him. The hard slap of reality was so stunning he couldn't move.

"Open your eyes, idiot! There's no one here yet!" someone whispered.

Hesitantly, Iruka opened his eyes. True to the stranger's word, no one was gawking at him. He sighed in relief and fear temporarily left him.

"Who…who are you?" Iruka asked tentatively.

"Ah…most call me Ichi 'cause I was the first boy dragged into this shit hole."

Iruka supposed he should have been offended by the man's brash mouth, but instead, he appreciated it. Ichi's rough edges merely reflected who he truly was, a brash youth dragged from the hard-edged streets into something far worse. Ichi reminded him a lot of Naruto. Pain seized him. He wouldn't be able to see his young charge for about a year. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Ichi was speaking to him.

"You?" By staring at Iruka's blank face, he sighed. _Don't tell me this novice is a complete idiot! I really don't need another one of those!_

Realization dawned on his face. He could have slapped himself. "I'm Iruka."

Ichi chuckled, and then exploded into a full-blown laugh. Iruka's face reddened and he turned away. Nothing was ever going his way!

"I didn't mean to laugh…at…you…like that!" Ichi wheezed out, still trying to stifle his laughter.

"It's fine. That's the most common response anyway."

"Well, it was a fun chit-chat, but we've got company."

"We do?" Iruka turned to face eager, hungry eyes.

"Well, well…if it isn't a newcomer! And pretty, too!" the potential customer said.

Iruka tried to hide behind Ichi, fearing the intensity of the stare. His first day on the job and _already_ he caught someone's eye! And judging from the man's elaborate apparel, the man could easily afford anyone! Rich, arrogant, and despicable…just the sort of man Iruka despised!

"Hate to say this, but he's not very gentle to the new ones." Ichi whispered.

"I really didn't need to know that."

"But a quick warning to let you know what you're in for."

_Yeah…I know what I'm in for. I'm in deep shit._

***

It was odd for his favorite sensei to not be found in the entire village. Usually, he was in class at the Academy or at _Ramen Ichiraku_. Disheartened, Naruto slumped across the village. It was a strange comfort to see his past sensei, especially since he didn't get to see him as often as he would like.

He was becoming desperate and took his last chance: Iruka's home. If every other location failed, he could always depend on finding the man safe inside the apartment complex. He ignored the tight knot forming in his stomach and approached the unusually unlit room. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but his heart sank when he noticed Iruka wasn't home.

"Did he just forget to mention something to me? Very, very strange." he mumbled to himself.

However, he couldn't shake off the chills or alleviate the tightness of his chest. Something was very wrong! He knew Iruka well enough to know this was very uncharacteristic of the man to go and disappear one day. Perhaps he had been attacked? What if he was in trouble and everyone had failed to notice? Panic seized him. He had to know for sure.

Adrenaline rushed throughout his system and the kyubi seemed to be answering to his pounding nerves. Naruto suppressed his red chakra, knowing he had to be calm and level-headed during these certain situations, especially since he didn't know any concrete details. He ran across the forests, hoping to make a direct shortcut to see the Hokage.

He stopped short atop a tree. This was one of the rare times when he was up early enough to see dawn break. Every blue-black shadowed figure shown with magnificent warmth the moment the sun rose. For a brief moment, Naruto forgot his fears and reveled in the warmth. It was such a simple thing, really, but to live another day and appreciate it was something only he, and perhaps a few others, could understand. He took in a deep breath. A new morn and all his fears of the night slowly vanished.

If no one was alarmed by Iruka's absence, then he was only becoming more paranoid. Still, he felt troubled. He resolved to ask the Hokage for answers. Happy with his decision, he continued forward.

A low sound carried with the wind. Most people would not have heard such a small sound, but Naruto's sensitive ears caught it. His ears twitched, quite like a fox, as he waited patiently for more sounds. He was thankful that much of the village was still asleep. Again! He strained to listen.

_Sobbing. Someone's crying…alone…_

He froze, conflicted. He was frighteningly familiar with those cries; he himself had succumbed to them many times before. How many times had he cried like that when he was a mere child, hoping someone, anyone would wipe away his tears and comfort him in the darkness? How many times had he imagined a kind face would come to keep him company during such dreadful, lonely hours? It was the sorrow and utter defeat laced within those sobs that he finally decided to turn towards the source.

He found the tragic figure sobbing against one of the many trees within the forest. She looked so heartbreakingly sad that he could relate to her. Why did she cry so fervently? Her wretched sobs died down as if her throat ached to produce any more sobs, but her shoulders shuddered and heaved with silent cries.

Carefully he trotted closer. Unfortunately, his clumsiness decided to shine so soon. He did not notice a small upturned root and fell with little grace. The commotion startled the sobbing figure.

"How long have you been here?" she demanded; her voice was hoarse from all the sobbing she had done.

"I just came by. Your loud cries were hard to ignore, lady!"

_That loudmouth brat!_

Her left eye began to twitch and a vein started throbbing on her forehead. Seeing the sorrowful figure make a sudden change alarmed Naruto. Unfortunately, he was too dense to notice he offended her. Instead, he continued speaking his mind, which meant, more often than not, he was unintentionally insulting her.

Aiko snapped. Never had she met someone who had the audacity to prick her nerves in such a manner. Naruto never knew her fist was coming, but by the time he opened his eyes, it was already too late. Her fist connected with his cheek. Slowly, he slumped to the ground.

_Why do they always hit me?_ Naruto cried silently.

"Oi! Oi! Why did you punch me!" he demanded as he quickly jumped back on his feet.

"Because you're annoying!" she answered before walking away.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not done with you yet! Why were you crying?"

She froze. So the boy heard her after all. Judging from the forehead protecting he had currently tied around his head, she knew he was a ninja. No wonder she didn't detect him until he unceremoniously tripped. She gave him a critical gaze. Everything about him, from his orange attire to his shocking head full of blonde spikes, was loud. It would be rather hard to ignore him. She sighed.

"That's none of your business." she said tersely. Could the boy ever shut up and leave her alone? She didn't even speak to him for more than a few minutes and already he had grated on her nerves enough to make her snap!

"No one cries like that unless something really sad and horrible happened." he murmured.

She remained silent. The boy suddenly transformed from an annoying brat to a mature youth right before her eyes. And the statement he sprung at her was unexpected. What could she say?

_The boy hides behind different masks…like me…_

"An acquaintance…someone who is like a stranger to me…saved me. I don't know him well enough, but…he did more for me than anyone close to me has ever done. I don't know what happened to him, but I think…I think that I have to help him. Something bad happened to him." she said quietly.

Naruto's squinted eyes scrunched face, what she assumed to be his "serious" expression, absorbed the information. He nodded his head as if he understood her predicament. She felt herself twitching. The idiot didn't understand a single word she said at all! To think she had misjudged him! He really was an idiot!

"Who? Who? Who are you saving?" he asked excitedly. No doubt he thought this was another chance to prove himself to a complete stranger and make her acknowledge his impressive prowess.

"No one you'd know."

"Che…adults are all the same. Just because I wouldn't know doesn't mean I won't be able to do anything!" he grumbled.

She smiled at his reply. The kid's words were hard to ignore. "His name is Iruka." she said softly.

_His name is Iruka…_

Her eyes softened as she looked elsewhere. She didn't notice the youth in front of her freeze in complete shock.

_Trouble…_

***

**Author's Note:** If you've read the other alternate path of this fic, _Caged Butterfly_, you will notice that the chapters are exactly the same. This is because the stories don't start diverting in plot until the fourth chapter. So…uh…continue onward!


	3. author's note

Gosh folks! I don't know what to say. All the reviews have been positive and really supportive of my writing. This is my first attempt at writing decent fics, so all your words are really helpful. Anyway, I need to put this section simply to clear up a few things.

Yes, after going through the Naruto fanfiction archives, I noticed the abundance of KakaIru fics. Furthermore, I'm now aware of the strong fanbase for the pair. Though it's highly unlikely that they'll ever become a couple, it's plausible to view as one based on their personalities and career options.

Anywho, I've become a fan of such a pairing. However, this fic was originally intended to end as a heterosexual relationship between Iruka and Aiko. The yaoi part is because Iruka's a boytoy for the masses. (Wouldn't most of us like that, ne?)

But, after putting some consideration, I decided to split the fic. It's going to be two stories with alternate endings and stuff. The first one will be the Iruka/Aiko pairing, called _Caged Butterfly_. The second one is for all those KakaIru fans who've reviewed this fic. Your words have swayed me! The alternate fic will be called _Unfinished Sympathy_.

Both will start out the same, but after about chapter 3 or so, paths will diverge. One will make it clear that Kakashi's the savior. The other will make Aiko the heroine of the story.

So continue with the reviews and suggestions as to how I should shape this. Really, I have absolutely no idea as to how I should continue it…err…continue them…

^^;


	4. alarm

**Unfinished Sympathy**

__

alarm

***

The cold was seeping in him again and his heart beat in desperation. Gods, his heart was fluttering like a trapped bird in a cage, and he couldn't seem to calm his pulse down! The first important person in his life was in danger and he didn't know about it until a complete stranger told him! Why had no one informed him sooner? He couldn't stop shaking, not knowing whether it was due to cold or fear. While she continued speaking, he stayed rooted on the spot.

_What am I…doing here? Why can't I move? Move. Move! This is your chance to save your precious person! Move damn it!_

Aiko finished speaking, lost in nostalgia. She realized that the boy must have become bored with her stories so she turned her attention back to him. However, the there was nothing more than an empty clearing. The boy had disappeared! Her mouth was gaping open rather unattractively, but her face slowly contorted with rage.

_No good brat! Wasting my time like this!_

She had wasted enough time explaining her past. Slightly ticked, she stalked off out of the forest to look for a job to support herself. Matters concerning Iruka could wait until later. No longer concerned about the blonde youth, she continued on, not realizing all the while how much her words affected the boy. She could not guess that her words would provoke such a strong response. However, Naruto moved swiftly as if even a second wasted would mean a precious moment lost.

Ahead, he saw the robed figure of the Hokage gazing across Konoha. Before he could move closer, the figure turned to face him. He stopped, knowing there was no reason to continue; his voice could carry across and be heard just fine.

"What brings you here?"

"Old-hag, you already know why!" Naruto shouted in his customary lack of respect.

Tsunade ignored the blatant insult, knowing full well that no matter what she did, his manners would still remain unchanged. What troubled her at the moment was the intensity of his eyes. She knew the young child was capable of just about anything, especially since he suspected one of his precious people was in trouble.

"Nothing has been confirmed yet, so shut up. I know you're worried, but until we know where he is, what has happened to him, and how serious the situation is, we won't be able to take any action! Wait one week before coming back again. Got it, brat?"

"But…but there's a chance that Iruka-sensei could be in trouble!"

"We'll find him. Be patient." she said, trying to soften her harsh voice.

_But it's so hard to wait. Why should I waste time doing nothing when I can go look for him? For all you know, he could be in serious trouble. Don't you know that? I…I don't want anyone precious to me get hurt. And if I wait like this…then I can't help them. I can't protect them like this! Why can't you understand that?_

Instead, Naruto chose to remain silent. There was no use in voicing his opinions; from past experience, all the women tended to knock him out the moment he questioned their decision. For once, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

If Tsunade would not help him, then he'd find another way. Clenching his fists, he darted off towards his team. Since Sakura and Sasuke were once students under his care, they would try something. Kakashi-sensei's sense of teamwork and the need to protect comrades would also be of great help. If anything, he could convince them to join his cause.

***

Panic began to set in as he felt like a caged animal. Sweat collected and ran across his forehead and down his neck like thin rivulets. The palm of his hands had become cold; it wouldn't stop shaking, almost as if they were actually freezing. Most of all, his heart couldn't stop beating so rapidly, hammering against his chest as if it were wishing to escape. His eyes darted wildly across the room and his breathing slowly increased. He realized that full hysteria would settle in once his client appeared.

A slight twist of the doorknob was enough for him to freeze. His eyes widened and he felt very faint. It was starting.

The door opened to reveal a pudgy man. Despite the rather classy suit he wore, no scrap of clothing could disguise his weight. His oily hair was slicked back in what was supposed to be a suave style, but it only heightened the fact that his hair was thinning. Beady eyes, set too close together, squinted while an overtly large, bulbous nose that seemed smashed up like a pig's snout and small, misshapen lips completed the face. It was only fitting that the man's name was Hakkai*.

"Are you ready?" he asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Iruka couldn't say anything, his mouth suddenly gone dry. He was going to…he was going to give himself to that man? Gods, fate was laughing at him and his predicament! Three days had passed since the first time he entered the damnable cage with Ichi, and now he was going to do such a despicable act! Why was he not warned that he would have to sell his body so soon?

"Ano…perhaps we should drink tea and calm ourselves…" Iruka asked in a small voice. He mentally cringed as he noted how weak he sounded. That was bound to turn the fat pig on even more!

"Ah, your voice is so sweet…like music to my ears!" Hakkai said, trying to make his words sound smooth and rich. He only succeeded in sounding like metal grating against one another.

Iruka had to stop himself from openly cringing at such a horrible voice. He almost choked at how obscenely stupid those words sounded. The man before him wasn't smooth at all!

"We can drink tea later. Now why don't we cut the chase. Foreplay isn't my thing!"

Foreplay? Iruka had no intention of doing such a thing at all. The man's perverted mind absolutely disgusted Iruka. He didn't have time to dwell on his thoughts as he noticed Hakkai inching closer, clearly intruding his personal space. That man was only becoming a nuisance.

"Oh, but I'm not very experienced in this. If we take it slowly, I can quickly adjust to the situation." Iruka hoped his voice sounded low and seductive enough to get the idiot before him to comply. He knew he was using dirty tactics, acting so sweet and innocent, but he was willing to do just about anything to postpone, and eventually stop the client from touching him in such a gross manner.

"A virgin? I'm sure I can teach you a few…lessons." Hakkai said, his brows lifting in a comic manner.

_Would you just shut up! I don't want to learn anything from a lecher like you! Gods, I need to get away._

Without warning, Hakkai jumped and latched onto Iruka. He brought his face close to the surprised chuunin, cupping the man beneath with pudgy fingers. Iruka could only freeze, suddenly aware of the close proximity and the awkward situation.

"You're beautiful. It's hard to believe you're a man when I look at your face." Hakkai murmured.

Iruka had to hold his breath, realizing the man on top of him had a bad case of halitosis. His breath reeked of fish and alcohol. Unfortunately, the man began spouting flowered words. Iruka turned his face away, hoping for decent air. Instead, Hakkai planted his lips fully onto Iruka, thrusting his tongue in. Iruka could only struggle against, his mind not fully registering the intrusion.

_He…is…trying…to…choke…me…with…his…TONGUE! Snap out of it!_

His eyes narrowed as his instincts kicked in. With full force, he kneed Hakkai's lower torso, fully aiming for the groin. Hakkai's eyes bulged out almost comically as his hands groped and cupped his sensitive area. A small whimper escaped his lips as he tried to convey his pain. Iruka turned quickly and kicked the client's side, satisfied to see Hakkai crumble in a heap. Thank goodness he was a ninja! Strangely refreshed and relieved, he reclined on the bed.

Footsteps pounded on the wooden floor outside and the door burst open to reveal the owner. He could only burst out laughing, leaving Iruka clearly confused.

"Quick and effective I see. Poor man, you tired him out."

Iruka could feel his face heat up. He was glad the owner misunderstood, thinking Iruka was a feisty and fast lover. Hakkai was dragged away, presumably in a different room to regain his consciousness.

Alone in his room, Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have to give up much of himself at all. Hopefully, he knocked his client in the head hard enough that he'd forget what happened altogether. Somehow, Iruka doubted such fortune to occur. In any likely event, Hakkai would complain, demand a refund, and Iruka would be severely punished.

Cold fear reached sharply at him, its hard talons digging into him. He'd be lucky if he came out unscathed the next time. Next time, he wouldn't be so lucky to use his hard-earned skills. If anything, a handicap would be used against him, making sure he did his job properly. He couldn't help but shudder to think of what the future held for him.

The doors slid open and Iruka immediately looked up. His tense expression immediately relaxed when he noticed Ichi strolling in.

"I figured you'd be a wreck afterwards. Wouldn't blame you. The bastard leaves you sore for about a week or so." Ichi said crudely.

"Ano…nothing explicit happened." Iruka muttered.

Ichi narrowed his eyes, immediately suspecting something. "What do you mean _nothing_ happened?"

"I…kind of…knocked him out."

There was a piercing silent wafting throughout the room. Ichi's eyes were wide in disbelief and Iruka could only shift uncomfortably. Why was the boy looking at him with such intensity? Suddenly, Ichi let out a hearty laugh. "You mean…you actually…knocked him…unconscious?" he asked between sniggers. Ichi held onto his stomach, trying to contain his laughter; he hardly succeeded as tears streamed down his cheeks from laughing too much.

The laughter was contagious as both gave in. Now that he thought about it, after the event occurred, everything seemed funnier somehow. Who'd believe the innocent newcomer could pack a punch?

"Well…I guess there's nothing to worry about. The prick will probably give you a rest considering you went through that pig. I'm off. Tell me if anything else interesting happens."

Just as quickly as his fear had come, it disappeared with Ichi's presence. Iruka couldn't help but smile after the evening's events. Perhaps everything would right itself in the end…

***

Tsunade paced the room, awaiting the reports of the men she sent to investigate the situation. She didn't know why she was so anxious. Perhaps it was because four days had passed since the fateful meeting with the distraught woman, and Iruka had yet to reveal himself. Doubt began to creep in, and suddenly, she began regretting her actions. What if the poor girl had been correct? The idea was preposterous, surely, but there could be some sort of logical reasoning behind Iruka's visit.

Shaking her head, Tsunade continued to resolutely pace the floors, avoiding areas that creaked. Thankfully, it didn't take long for her men to arrive and give her detailed accounts of what they saw.

"Ah…Hokage-sama…we're…we're not sure how to say this…" The man shifted uneasily under her gaze.

"I think that wretched girl was right. We saw someone who looked like Iruka there, prancing like a whore." another spat.

So…the girl had been correct. Everything seemed to spiral out of control. One of her most trusted professors at the Academy was selling his body. It seemed like a tasteless joke. The idea was simply too much to handle.

"Find that girl and bring her here. I fear we've made a grave mistake."

It was odd hearing her admit to having made an error. It was even odder to see worry crease her face. Without any further replies, the two men quickly set out to find the girl. Their quick absence left Tsunade time to ponder the situation.

She recalled what the young girl had said, aware of every detail of the tale the girl had been spouting the first time they'd met. At the time, Tsunade listened patiently, but had dismissed the tale, safely shuffling the details in the back of her mind. Now, after hearing the reports of what had transpired since their investigation, she could not help but recall all the details of the story surfacing in her mind.

She wondered why Iruka would risk himself, venturing out of the safe fortress walls of Konoha. Surely he realized he would be sentenced as a missing-nin? Somehow, she didn't think the young professor was that stupid. There was an important ulterior motive for his sudden departure. And the girl was part of it. She was the vital piece.

Looking over the entire village, she hoped those two found the girl. If the gods were generous, Iruka would return safely and this incident would quickly fade with time. Tsunade pursed her lips, knowing full well she was thinking such frivolous thoughts. This incident, if ever leaked, would harm Iruka and the girl. Shaking her head, she could only wait.

Time was of absolute essence in this situation. She only hoped the gods were willing to grant her a few more precious moments. She knew that something horrible could happen to Iruka, something that could damage his stable, mental state. Furthermore, she knew that she needed precious time else Naruto would react drastically.

Gods be willing, she needed time. Just like she needed time to save Nawaki and Dan, she needed it to save another. However, time had never been fair to her.

***

When Naruto first explained the dire situation Iruka was trapped in, his two teammates and sensei could only stare at him blankly. Iruka as a prostitute at the _Black Lotus_ sounded absolutely preposterous to them; Naruto really couldn't blame them for thinking that way. However, what truly irked him was the fact that his entire team had merely ignored him or called him names.

Sasuke coolly regarded Naruto before concluding his decision by using the self-appointed nickname, "dobe." Sakura had reacted similarly, except with more violence, ending their conversation by giving him a painful bruise on his head. Kakashi-sensei looked at him seriously before going back to his perverted book. All in all, he only wasted his breath.

His team was reacted far too calmly in Naruto's eyes. He had just explained to him that his beloved sensei was in trouble somewhere and instead, they merely nodded, going back to their daily routines.

Naruto couldn't help but feel rage sweeping throughout his body; it was a burning rage that smoldered slowly before fully erupting in violence. Angry red chakra enveloped him, his eyes immediately turning into slits. How could they just stand there, ignoring his pleas. They knew that he never joked about matters that concerned people close to him. The chakra immediately dissipated.

"If you can't help me…then fine. I just hope you guys come to your senses." His voice was absolutely calm; that meant trouble. Usually, when angered, he'd shout with gusto. However, to hear such calm, cold words escaping his mouth was unheard of. In fact, the team had only witnessed such a tone when Naruto was seriously angered; usually, it was because people close to him were injured by another.

"I think he's going to do something stupid again." Sasuke remarked afterwards.

"I don't think he fully understands the situation. Always acting first before giving it some thought." Kakashi said before disappearing as well.

_How could they? They think I'm joking or something. But they know better than that! They know I'd never joke about something like this. What if Iruka needs help right now and I can't because those three won't…won't help me? Fine. It's a lone savior. It's not like I've never been in this situation before anyway._

Naruto raged silently to himself. He had grown accustomed to having his team help him during desperate situations. However, under such circumstances, he knew he'd be going at it alone. Alone. He was used to it. He'd get by. But that didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, he couldn't help but feel hollow, an overwhelming sense of sorrow washing over him in waves.

Naruto promptly disappeared into the haven of his room. Alone, he could sort out his thoughts. Curling into a vulnerable fetal position, he couldn't stop absolute sorrow from claiming him. He'd never felt so helpless. His body was shaking and his throat was burning as he tried to muffle his cries. He drifted into sleep as exhaustion overtook his body; tears slipped by unnoticed.

It was nightfall when Naruto woke up. His bleary vision cleared and adjusted to the dark. Now was the perfect time to act out! If he didn't, he knew he'd regret not doing so. He yawned and stretched, hoping to erase all traces of sleep. For this mission, he had to be on absolute alert.

Quickly, he ran off into the night and into the forests. The thick branches would provide him much-needed cover. He stopped, listening for any sounds as his sharp eyes looked for any signs of others. The coast was clear. All he had to do was escape the fortress. He knew it was a big risk; it was big enough to get hunter-nins sent after him. However, such trivial things had never stopped him before. He started climbing the wooden walls, ready to escape towards the forbidden world beyond the gates.

The fine hairs on his neck rose and a prickling sensation ran across his body. _Someone_ was behind him! He scrambled to escape, but a calm voice stopped him.

"Go any further and you'll be considered a missing-nin. Ever think of that?"

***

*Hakkai - Someone corrected me on the fact that the name does not mean fat or pig. Unfortunately, I'm too lazy to change it so the name will have to do. Thank you to Ling for correcting me on the mistake I made. Also, thank you to Rasberry Jam for finding an appropriate word! Darkblade, thank you for explaining the meaning of the name! Gosh, you guys are so darn nice! ^^

***

**Author's Note:** Yes! Now it's after this chapter that the readers will start to notice the difference! For those KakaIru shippers out there, the next chapter is the one you guys have been waiting for. So read on!


	5. missions

**Unfinished Sympathy**

__

missions

***

His lips curled into a bittersweet smile. He'd gotten this far and now… Well, he was never very good with rules, was he? His hands gripped the wooden fencing, his knuckles turning white from exerting such pressure. His body trembled slightly, either from rage or sorrow; it was hard to tell. It didn't matter though as a perfect chance was all but…ruined.

"You made it just in time." Naruto answered bitterly. If the figure was offended by what he had said, it gave no indication of it.

The silence hung heavy in the air, thick with tension and bad feelings. Naruto knew he had to keep his anger in check, but control kept slipping from his grasp. He bit his lip, enough to draw blood. The sharp pain didn't compare to the utter anguish blossoming from his chest, however.

"I never said you were one to use brains." the figure muttered forlornly.

"Shut up! What my heart tells me to do is more important than brains! While you and everyone else just stands around doing nothing, I'm off to help him!" he rasped out.

"No shinobi in this village is idly watching the events unfold. We are not clear on the situation Iruka-sensei has gotten himself into. And in this matter, I think using your brain is much more important. It's great to know how much you care about him, but nothing good can come out of this if you don't think about the consequences first."

"The consequences mean nothing. As long as he comes back home, everything else doesn't matter."

"Have you tried listening to what the Hokage told you?"

"Waiting. Waiting around and doing nothing! Why can't she just send help or something?"

"For once, trust the village and stay out of this."

"…I can't…"

"Why not? Your teammates are waiting for you tomorrow for the mission. Are you so selfish to let them down?"

"Selfish? I just want to help him! Why is that so hard to understand?" he asked desperately. His vision was beginning to blur and his eyes stung with tears; he refused to cry, though.

"Yes, I know you want to go and save Iruka-sensei. But think about this. He worked so hard to help you become what you are today. When no one even glanced at you, he risked everything to raise you. And now you're going to throw it all away and become a missing-nin? You'd only make matters worse if you did that."

Naruto froze. He hadn't thought about that at all; only thoughts of saving Iruka-sensei spurred him on. It was also true that he and his fellow teammates were given a C-rank mission. His head hung low, he sighed with irritation.

"Even if you manage to leave without being caught, where would you begin? You don't know where to start searching for him."

Naruto instinctively knew the left half of his face was twitching. He left his room that night with a clear plan in mind. He'd leave the village and begin his search for his beloved sensei. Only, he was caught in the end with his current sensei acting as his conscience. Everything was spiraling out of his control! To make matters worse, what was once considered a clear plan had slowly morphed into a very doubtful, highly unlikely idea.

"Go back home, Naruto. We've already begun our rescue mission. There's nothing to worry about."

Naruto's head snapped up. They had already begun? Suddenly, he became excited at the prospect of other stronger ninjas lending a hand to save his sensei from the clutches of evil. Yes! There really was nothing to worry about. But he felt as if he was missing something. He tried to sift through his muddled mind, searching to piece together everything. Suddenly it hit him.

"You said that if I leave, I'll become a missing-nin. Then what does that make Iruka-sensei?" he asked desperately.

"He left without notifying anyone of his whereabouts or plans for that matter. For that, he is considered a missing-nin."

Naruto couldn't breathe. To be a missing-nin meant exile! It meant that Iruka-sensei could never return to the village. But that was impossible. The older man had always been an indelible part of the community, teaching future generations the art of becoming a shinobi! Surely they couldn't cut off such an important man so easily!

"Kakashi-sensei! By help…do you mean hunter-nins?" Naruto asked, his voice tight with worry. He held his breath, anticipating the answer, and praying it wouldn't affirm his fears.

"The Hokage decided to give him a lenient sentence. No hunter-nins will be after him. Go home, Naruto. We've wasted enough time already. There's nothing to worry about. Remember…I always protect my comrades." Kakashi said, his eye crinkling into a happy arc.

"…Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto's vision started to blur with tears once more.

The pain in his chest started to slowly disappear. He should have known! Kakashi-sensei never left a comrade behind; for him, teamwork and the well-being of his teammates were his priorities. Naruto felt considerably lighter. Slowly, he turned around. After all, it was only fitting that he address the man properly!

However, when he turned, Kakashi-sensei was already gone. Naruto stood there, blinking in utter confusion. Slowly, his sad face brightened considerably and his eyes softened as his lips curled into a slight smile.

"Thank you." he whispered into the night air.

***

She waited patiently, knowing that one of her most trusted jounins had followed orders and accomplished the task at hand. If anything, he would be arriving soon. She scanned through the paperwork once more, making sure she understood the situation entirely. Sighing, she sat down, aware that she was becoming edgy.

Even the most skilled ninjas would not have been able to detect him entering the confines of the room, except she was one of the legendary three, a sennin in her own right. However, she couldn't help but be impressed by how much the masked boy had grown in skill. Indeed, he truly was the Fourth's student.

"Took you long enough." she muttered, annoyed that his timing had never changed throughout the years.

Kakashi chose to ignore her bland tone. "I managed to stop him from becoming a missing-nin. He'll do the mission tomorrow as planned." he said, deftly changing the subject.

"That's good to hear. Naruto never listened to anyone unless they had a good reason."

Kakashi felt himself chuckle lightly at that comment. He wasn't very familiar with the strange relationship between the Hokage and Naruto, but judging from their brief interactions, they were quite close. However, it was hard to tell since their interactions mainly consisted of the two insulting each other and leaving in a huff. Despite their brash exteriors, underneath their insults, they had grudging respect for the other. Kakashi sighed. Trust that two of the most stubborn-minded people would bond in such a manner!

"I called you in for another reason. It has been recently confirmed that the girl's stories were true."

Kakashi remained silent. He had been there the day the young girl had dashed into the village, spouting stories that many deemed too ridiculous to be true. Despite the unbelievable story, Kakashi could not detect any lie within her words. That quickly led to suspicion; the growing suspicion was then confirmed by the Hokage's words.

"What course of action will we take?" Kakashi asked lightly, his heavy lidded eyes showing nothing.

"I don't know…" Tsunade answered honestly. She truly didn't know what to do, afraid that any decision would make Iruka's situation far worse than it already was.

"Ah…it's a messy situation isn't it?" No one answered, not that Kakashi expected anyone to; it was a rhetorical question.

"In any case, I will entrust you with this mission. Naruto is under your care and it would be reassuring for everyone, especially him, if you were the one heading it."

Ah…so that was why he was called in. The Hokage was cunning when she wanted to be; he made a mental note to remain on her good graces. She knew that Naruto trusted those close to him. It would only make sense to have someone Naruto believed in leading the mission; that individual could calm down the child's worst fears about his beloved sensei and also effectively prevent the child from interfering.

If anything, he could use his special technique: one thousand years of pain! He smirked at the thought, picturing Naruto's wary face. His threats would keep the wild boy in line, especially since he experienced the painful jab. Inside, he was bubbling with laughter. Naruto had come running to him, begging him to help; he had refused. And now, he accepted the mission from the Hokage. Naruto would be deeply insulted. Kakashi consoled himself with the thought that, at the very least, his student would not be led astray.

No…keeping Naruto disciplined was not the hard part at all. The hardest part of the mission had very little to do with the child; instead, it involved getting Iruka out of the brothel and straightening up the issue of him becoming a missing-nin. Kakashi's mirth ended as he sighed. The situation was far more complicated than he would have liked.

It would be best to tackle the problem later; he could deal with problems thrown at him in the future. Instead, he chose to concentrate on the present task.

Tsunade turned away, a clear sign of dismissal. Kakashi gave a curt nod before disappearing. The mission was underway.

***

Ichi eyed the man before him with curiosity. To think that the delicate person he envisioned was all but shattered! For goodness sakes, the man was a ninja! Ah…the world was full of mysteries!

"Do you think I will be severely punished later on?" Iruka asked, breaking the silence.

Ichi didn't know the answer to the question. More specifically, he didn't want to give the answer, knowing it would only pain the man. "You're a ninja. Surely nothing here could hurt you." he scoffed.

Iruka shook his head. For all his strength and skills, he was bound by contract. He knew he could run towards freedom, away from this damnable hellhole, but the proprietors of the _Black Lotus_ would seek him out to fulfill his contract; his village would be honor-bound to return him. Either way, he would not be able to win.

Furthermore, the _Black Lotus_ and Konoha were the only places he could return. Where else could he run to? He didn't know much of the outside world, especially since he didn't travel much outside the boundaries of his village. All his plans had dead ends.

"I could live through this." Iruka answered, ending Ichi's statements entirely.

"What if someone comes to save you. With that whole honor code crap you've got, they're gonna send somebody to save your scrawny ass." Ichi answered bluntly.

It was true. Just as he was bound to the contract, the village was bound to its honor code. He had thought about it, often to the point that he was unable to fall asleep. However, he knew that it would still lead towards him fulfilling the contract he willingly signed. Either that or the hunter-nins would get to him first.

The last thought pained him. He knew the minute he left the village he'd done something very, very stupid. His mind was only occupied with thoughts of Aiko that he left caution entirely. The moment he escaped the confines of the fortress, he was officially a missing-nin. He sealed his fate by remaining in the brothel.

"I'm a missing-nin. I think…I think I knew that I wasn't going to go back. The minute I decided to go to Aiko, I knew that I was cutting off all ties. And for that…I will not be saved…"

Ichi could only stare at him. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. When he stared at Iruka's insulted face, his laugh grew louder. Iruka's right eye began to twitch.

"Why are you laughing?" Iruka asked, his voice low with menace.

"Because… Oh gods! You're so funny! Your serious expression and the whole drama… If they understood the entire situation, they'll help you. I'm sure they won't _kill_ you!"

Iruka's face became solemn. Ichi noticed and abruptly stopped laughing.

"No…when the hunter-nins get here…they _will_ kill me…"

Throughout the remainder of the night, the pair remained silent, mulling over Iruka's last words.

***

The strong rays of sunlight hit his face and he turned away in annoyance. Unable to escape, he opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his bleary vision. His pupils slid to read the time on the clock. It didn't register in his mind that he was late for his mission. His eyes widened when he took a look at the clock again.

If the clock's indicated time was correct, he was nearly an hour late! Quickly, he scrambled out of bed and dressed into his signature orange ensemble. He bypassed his usual breakfast of ramen and milk. Running amuck through the village, he managed to get to the bridge meeting place. His teammates were quick to get on his case as Sakura bashed his skull and Sasuke promptly called him "dobe." It seemed things were back to normal.

"Well…you're lucky Kakashi-sensei isn't here." Sakura remarked casually.

_He's probably doing his mission!_ Naruto thought excitedly. He didn't voice his thoughts, though; it would be suspicious if he knew what was going on and his teammates didn't. Besides, he might get another beating if he had to explain how he knew, especially for attempting to escape the confines of the fortress.

As the three teammates waited patiently, a figure appeared before them. On their guard, they went on the defensive immediately. The figure only chuckled humorously. Completely decked in black, the only other color stood out startlingly: the silver of the metallic forehead protector, signifying the figure as a fellow shinobi. The three relaxed slightly, recognizing an ally.

"I have a message from the Hokage. She says your sensei, Hatake Kakashi, will not be accompanying you on your mission. Instead, a suitable substitute will meet you at the fortress gates." After completing the short message, the figure left.

Sasuke's usual stoic expression changed slightly as his brows lifted in surprise. Sakura was far more expressive as her entire demeanor changed. It seemed only Naruto wasn't affected at all. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he noticed Naruto's indifferent self. Naruto turned and faced the sharingan boy, gracing him with a foxy smile. Sasuke snorted in disbelief and turned away from the blonde.

Sasuke, still suspicious of Naruto, kept a close eye on him; it seemed the blonde knew far more than he was letting on. When the three reached the large wooden gates, they paused as they saw who their mysterious chaperone would be.

"Pervert sennin?" Naruto shrieked in shock. Sasuke's brief suspicions left him as he noticed the blonde's surprise.

_So the dobe isn't keen on everything, I see…_ Sasuke smirked at the blonde's distress.

"For the last time, it's Jiraiya. Our client's gonna be here in a few minutes." he said in a gruff voice.

"I don't see why you have to come with us." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Jiraiya calmly ignored the brat's curses and waited patiently for the client to arrive. It didn't take long as a wealthy merchant arrived, escorted by numerous servants. He thanked his men for leading him safely before addressing the shinobis before him.

It didn't take long for Jiraiya and Naruto to openly dislike the merchant while Sasuke and Sakura calmly hid their irritation; of course, inner Sakura was cursing the merchant along with the sennin and the blonde. Thankfully, the mission didn't last very long as they safely escorted the merchant from Konoha to the safe confines of the small Water Country; within the local villages, the merchant would continue his trade.

Spent and hungry from skipping breakfast, Naruto gleefully sped towards _Ramen Ichiraku_, hoping to end his hunger; the rest of his team, as well as their substitute, decided to join him for dinner. Though he usually liked to have ramen with his favorite sensei, Iruka, or alone, Naruto made this a one-time exception.

He perched comfortably on one of the many stools available and waited patiently for someone to take his order. Once again, he was surprised by who he saw. His eyes bugged out in surprise and he couldn't help but point. All in all, he managed to insult the person in question.

"You better stop doing that brat 'cause I work here now!"

"Whatever. Just take my orders. Pork ramen!" Naruto replied gleefully; the others mumbled their orders with less energy.

"Coming right up." Aiko mumbled, trying to ease her irritation. Seriously, the child was a danger to her health!

"You know her?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I saw her in the forest. She punched me." Naruto mumbled the last sentence. Nevertheless, Sakura heard and started laughing; Sasuke cracked a small smile.

While Sakura continued to question Naruto, Jiraiya ignored his young charges and proceeded to stare at Aiko with lust flaring in his eyes. His eyes gleaned over her well-proportioned figure, stopping at critical places. Aiko felt the area between her shoulder blades itch and knew someone was staring at her inappropriately.

While she continued preparing the ramen, she couldn't stop feeling uneasy. Quickly she turned to take a peek at whoever dared to cause her such uneasiness. She saw an old man with strange markings across his face staring at her. She quickly turned away, despising the look he was giving her; she had received the same looks all the time back at the _Black Lotus_. Flustered, she finished preparing all four bowls of ramen and placed them in front of each customer. The very last customer happened to be the man who had the audacity to stare at her so.

When she placed the bowl of ramen in front of him, he flashed her a quick smile. She turned away quickly so as to hide her reddening cheeks. It would not do to let him know that he embarrassed her horribly. Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk at the thought of having another maiden fall for his charms; little did he know that he did the exact opposite.

The rest of the night passed them by as they enjoyed the ramen and conversation. Elsewhere, a select few, specifically chosen for the mission, met at the fortress gates at twilight.

***

Kakashi wasn't surprised to see the irate expressions of his fellow peers; he was never on time anyway. Giving a quick smile, though it was hard to tell through his face mask, he greeted each shinobi. He was pleased to see that the Hokage had chosen each with special care dependent on their expertise.

The mission would require, more than anything else, negotiation skills. Each ninja specialized in village relations so they knew what was expected of them. It would just be a matter of time and ingenious planning.

The meeting was brief as the team merely discussed what course of action to take once they arrived at the red light district. After discussing various plans, it was agreed that a small team of three would infiltrate the quarters; one member would speak directly with Iruka while two others would glean as much information as possible. Everyone agreed that it would be best to gather all the information they could before proceeding any further with the mission. It was also decided that Kakashi would be the one to speak with Iruka because both figures had direct sentimental ties to Naruto; it would be easier since both ninjas had come to respect each other.

When the meeting was adjourned, all members left immediately save for three. The trio headed outside the gates towards the red light district, particularly towards the _Black Lotus_. The three immediately disbanded; the pair left to gather information, leaving Kakashi solo.

It wasn't hard to find the brothel, especially since the building stood out with its rich exterior compared to the drab facades of other nearby buildings. Kakashi was quick to notice prostitutes herded into golden cages, trapped like beautiful creatures, tamed for viewing pleasure. He sighed when he noticed that every single individual was a woman.

He encircled the building and happened to come across a cell in the far back; this particular section only housed men and Kakashi made an educated guess as to why such arrangements were made. Beautiful boys, most could hardly be called men, were placed in the cell, waiting for customers or favored clients. While most of the boys participated, attempting to look enticing for the night, Kakashi immediately noticed one particular figure reluctant to partake in such activities. Despite the ornate clothing and painted face, Kakashi knew it was Iruka right away due to the trademark scar across the bridge of his nose.

Calmly, he approached the cell, hoping to speak with Iruka. Some of the boys noticed a new individual entering their dreary lives and immediately latched onto him; Kakashi sighed as he declined lecherous offers. Iruka noticed the masked shinobi and immediately froze; Ichi noticed the change and approached the potential customer.

"Why'd you come here? First time seeing your type at this dump." Ichi said bluntly.

"I'm not here for the sex if that's what you want to know. I have some business with that man over there," Kakashi said as he pointed at Iruka. "He seems to recognize the meaning of my appearance. Could you ask him to face me?"

Ichi was taken aback by the masked man's straightforward nature and he suddenly was at a loss for words. What if he was one of those hunter-nins that were looking for Iruka? What if the man came here to kill his friend? Ichi couldn't let that happen!

"Look, he's not feeling well and he doesn't want to see people like you," Ichi said, looking at Kakashi's forehead protector signifying him as a shinobi. "Just leave him alone and go back. There's nothing for you here."

"I'm not here to kill him if that's what you're worried about." Kakashi said lightly.

"Oh? And how can I trust you?" Ichi sneered.

"I think _he_ can explain everything."

Ichi sighed as he stared at Iruka. The man seemed to have calmed down at the mysterious stranger's words. If anything, the dolphin looked relieved, as if a burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"Oi! This person wants to talk to you!"

Iruka scrambled forward, all his fears and worries lost after he heard what Kakashi had to say. He edged closer until he saw the familiar form of Naruto's current sensei.

"Why did you come here, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked in a low voice.

"It seems Naruto cares about you enough to get the entire village involved." Kakashi replied; Iruka merely twitched at the answer, knowing the man had deliberately evaded the question asked.

"Then why did Naruto get the entire village involved?" Iruka pressed on, undaunted by Kakashi's evasiveness.

"Naruto makes very rash decisions if things don't go his way."

Iruka's eyes widened as all possibilities of Naruto's rash decisions ran through his mind; his concern for the boy revealed itself once again. However, Kakashi's one visible eye curved into an arc, indicating his happiness. Iruka wondered why.

"Luckily, Naruto came to his senses.," Kakashi said, noting Iruka's visible relief. "Instead, we're to help you out of this situation you got yourself into."

It didn't seem to register in Iruka's mind that the man before him came to help; instead, he resorted to blinking and remaining silent. The two stared at each other for different reasons. Kakashi waited to hear what the captive's reply would be while Iruka stared at his potential savior.

"What about me being a missing-nin?" Iruka asked suddenly.

"Ah… You'll get a far more lenient sentence. It seems you're invaluable to the village."

Iruka smiled bitterly, feeling helpless due to his current situation. He turned away from Kakashi, suddenly feeling very tired. The events that had transpired since he'd freed Aiko exploded in his mind, leaving him shaken and dizzy.

"I'll come back again. Until then, rest and try not to attract any more customers."

"What do you mean by that?"

"By acting cute in the corner, you're a prime target." Kakashi said in a humored voice before leaving.

Iruka stood looking at air before Kakashi's last words dawned on him. "I do _not_ act _cute_!" Iruka nearly shouted, clearly miffed that the man had dared to make him seem effeminate.

However, he could not stop blushing; the fact that he was easily embarrassed didn't help stop his reddening cheeks either. Ichi calmly stood by before breaking down into laughter; he received multiple bashings from Iruka in the process.

"Be happy that such a sexy guy is saving your sorry ass!"

"He's rude and blunt to a fault!" Iruka replied snidely.

"Deep voice and bedroom eyes…err…eye is so damned attractive!" Ichi said, completely ignoring what Iruka had to say.

"You're a pervert! Just like the rest of them!" Iruka accused, pointing at fellow cellmates.

The rest of the night went by quickly with thoughts of escape.

_Freedom…_

***

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know. Sorry to disappoint some people, but the yaoi goodness has yet to happen because Iruka and Kakashi need to first meet and set the tone. But yay! The very last part has Kakashi complimenting and slightly flirting with the dolphin! ^^ Anywho, you can see that this is clearly going to have Kakashi be the savior! I'd like to thank everyone who has been in support of this fic! Thank you so much! Hopefully I'll have more chapters coming up soon!


	6. connection

**Unfinished Sympathy**

__

connection

***

It didn't take as much effort or time as she thought it would in order for her to settle things down in the village. The Hokage was generous enough to establish a comfortable apartment complex near her headquarters; she suspected the Hokage did it to keep an eye on her. Either way, she did not complain, happy to have a haven to return to.

What amazed her was the flurry of village life; she came to enjoy the excitement bustling within the open marketplace. There, she found herself growing accustomed to the sounds and smells drifting around her. It seemed…she had finally found a place to call home.

However, she knew such peace could not last. If she wanted it to remain, she would have to find a job to keep up with the steady pace of her newly established life. Unwilling to let such a golden opportunity slip her by, she quickly set out to find an honest occupation. Unfortunately, her skills were limited, straining her job selection.

It would take another day of futile searches before she would finally stumble across the humble ramen stand. Weary and downcast, she trudged into the stand, taking one of the many empty stools. The minute she sat down, she was wrapped in warmth, and was rapidly taken in with _Ramen Ichiraku_.

_A kindly old man looked to see who had come to stop by for a quick eat. He was surprised by the new face; most of the people who stopped by were regulars, and even if some were not, he knew most throughout the village._

This women was either not from this area, or she was new to the village. And even that was unheard of.

Letting curiosity get the best of him, he walked over to the young woman seated at the barstool. Upon quick inspection, he noted her slumped form, as if she was defeated. There was a heavy burden wrapped around her and felt pity swell his heart. She reminded him of the orange-clad blonde who frequented his stand.

"What can I get for you?" he asked kindly, lacing the question with a smile.

The woman slowly looked up before quickly averting her eyes. She mumbled a few words, but it was much too soft for him to catch. It didn't help that the few customers around were raucous!

"I'm afraid I didn't hear, dear. Would you mind repeating it?" he asked gently.

"I would like…shrimp ramen." she uttered softly.

"Coming right up!"

In a matter of a few minutes, he had the water boiling. A generous amount of thin noodles simmered, softening. Shrimp and vegetables were added. Dashes of local spices gave the noodles robust flavor. The smell was absolutely heavenly. He stirred the ramen a few times before pouring it into a large bowl. With flourish, he cracked an egg and stirred it into the hot soup; it would cook slowly. He set the bowl before the young girl before turning his attention to other customers.

"Enjoy the meal!" he exclaimed before sauntering off.

Aiko stared at the mouth-watering dish before her. She snapped the wooden chopsticks, picked slivers of noodles, and slurped it quietly. She was surprised; the dish was good, and it was the first decent meal she had in quite some time. In no time at all, she emptied the ramen bowl. Satisfied and warmed by the soup, she waited for the tab.

So warm…and such a happy place…__

She needed a job though, and it would not do to dally around. Sighing, she took out her purse. Though the funding was enough to last her a few months, she could not spend it all; she needed to save some in case something should occur!

"What is troubling you child?"

Surprised by the sudden question, she froze and cursed herself as she felt a blush coming. She didn't want to bear her forlorn face to the public, but it seemed it was too late.

"Ah…nothing much. I was out looking for a job. Didn't know it would be such a hard thing to find." she mumbled.

"A job, eh?"

"Yes. I moved here very recently."

"That explains why I've never seen you before!" the man exclaimed jovially. Aiko couldn't help but smile; the man's energy was truly infectious.

"But I like it here. It's has a kind of warmth that draws me in." she said softly. The man nodded his head, understanding what she meant.

"Well…if you like it here and you need a job…why not come work here?" he asked, meaning every word.

Aiko stared at him, regarding him with awe and gratitude. Surely the old man was jesting, but she could find no hint of malice in his question. She didn't know how to react, save for blushing some more. The man was sent from the gods to help her!

"I…I don't want to trouble you…" she murmured, unsure of the sudden turn of events.

"Now, now! You won't be trouble at all! During certain days, it gets so busy that my assistant and I can't handle all the customers! It would be wonderful to have another pair of hands helping us."

"Really? I…then, yes. Yes, I would love to be of service." Aiko said, her saddened demeanor disappearing rapidly, replaced by her rare, yet radiant, smile.

"Then it's settled. I want you to starting first thing tomorrow. Come by at nine sharp! We open at eight, but my assistant usually sets everything up. You can start training at nine."

"Don't worry! I definitely won't disappoint you! I learn fast and-"

"Hush. There's no need to prove yourself. You'll do so in time." the old man said sagely. Aiko had the grace to blush again; it was rare for her to reveal such emotion.

"Thank you."

Aiko snapped out of her reverie; the day she was hired was one of her fondest memories. However, no matter how wonderful the memories, it wouldn't do to get fired within less than a week in the job. Happy to be of some use, she turned to greet the new customers. Of course, life had a funny way of getting her at every turn.

For who else would she meet on the first official day of working at _Ramen Ichiraku_? She would have seen the bright,, blonde hair within a mile away, and was rapidly feeling a headache coming. Despite the migraine, the brat's presence was welcome. Even if he was annoying, she couldn't help but be drawn by his vigor; he had qualities she greatly admired.

Alas, her musing came to an abrupt end when he pointed her out, his eyes bugging out in surprise. Her eyes narrowed and a vein began throbbing on her forehead.

_Why that loudmouthed brat! Pointing at me like that!_ she thought quietly. Well, she would show him!

"You better stop doing that brat 'cause I work here now!" she said good-naturedly.

Naruto's eyes closed as if he were in mourning; he was being theatrical again. "Whatever. Just take my orders. Pork ramen!"

The others ordered their meal with less vigor, she noticed. She was quick to go about completing the request; it wouldn't do to piss off customers on her first official day on the job!

Humming quietly, she mixed the ramen broth just like the old man taught her, putting in the right mix of sauces and spices. However, her happiness was quickly thinning into uneasiness. She couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was stemming from, but felt a prickle between her shoulder blades; someone was staring at her.

Suddenly self-conscious, she turned a quick peek and noticed the lecherous old man, who had accompanied Team 7, staring at her. At the _Black Lotus_, men used to stare at her like that all the time. Their eyes would turn into glass, glazed over with lust. And many of them were just like that old man, bold with their stares.

She was always in that cage, like some trapped animal, something exotic the hunters had brought back for the locals to ogle. And each time men stared at her, she wanted to flee and scrub her skin from the such tainted looks she had received. And the women! The women sneered as they stared down at her in a condescending manner. A whore for a living! And shame burned in her so vividly, her throat constricted and she was choking on her own shame! A brand, an invisible brand, marked her for nothing more than a mere whore.

But hadn't she moved on beyond her damnable past? Was she not making an honest living?

She felt her blood boiling. Wasn't it enough that men had treated her like an object? Now that she had her first official chance at obtaining freedom, she felt some unpleasant aspects of her past haunting her. Her cheeks reddened with anger, furious that a man would stare at her like so blatantly, like a piece of meat!

Slowly, she exhaled, hoping to calm her anger. When she felt she was calm enough to serve, she turned to the four customers and placed steaming bowls of ramen on the table. Unfortunately, the last customer happened to be the lecherous old man. And he had the audacity to give a feral grin! Her cheeks reddened with anger once more, and it seemed he mistook them as her blushing!

Misunderstandings, arguments, and connections were made that night.

***

He took a leisurely stroll across the red light district, comfortable in the shadows the dim lighting provided. The sickly, sweet smell of opium was faint, but nonetheless there in the nighttime air. And such pitiful figures shuddered, enraptured by the delusions formed from such drugs. He sighed, wondering why people insisted on throwing their lives away through such needless endeavors.

"Hey…want a favor?" a raspy voice asked, floating from the dark alley.

He resisted the urge to roll his eye, wondering how people came up with such stupid lines to entice the public. He was surprised that it was a petite woman who came forth, clutching her stash rather securely. Her eyes were rimmed red, and watery; they were…dead. And gods, her entire body shook that he feared she would crumble in a twitching heap!

"Perhaps some other time." he said before disappearing from her sight. The woman was still standing there, clutching the bag tightly.

Sighing in relief, he continued his stroll. Passing drugs, he moved on to something he was all too familiar with: sex. Erotic novels and the very act of consummation…how could he deny it when it was so ingrained in him?

Sounds of pleasure echoed across thin walls, and through translucent curtains, he could see figures coupling. And here he walked, amidst the den of sin. Gods it was disgusting!

He was not privy to the bodily lust, the need to fulfill sinful desires. It was so hard not to dash into one of many bountiful establishments, pay his fee, and take someone for a ride. He had done it before, ages ago…but this was different. He had hoped he matured somewhat through his tenure as a shinobi.

Missions and sex simply never went hand in hand, one always complicating the other.

And besides, his attention was in tune with more important things than his raging libido. Discipline was very important during such missions, and it would do well to adhere to it. There was an innocent man on the line, and it wouldn't do to let everything go downward spiral just because he couldn't help but indulge himself!

Here, in this tainted world, was a caged innocent; he feared the innocence would be tainted, however. For how could Iruka survive and come out unchanged? This hellhole never left anyone free.

He always felt dirty, treading the soiled grounds, suffocating slowly. And each time he returned home, he had to wash himself thoroughly to rid of the invisible grime, the thin veil of human stains covering him. What would he do if he had to stay in such a place until he outlived his purpose as a sex-slave? He shuddered, thinking about the lonely dolphin suffocating in its cage.

They were all suffocating…

***

Efficient. RECON (reconnaissance, but often a pun for reckon), a subdivision of the ANBU, was immaculate in every aspect of their missions.

Raido* was tempted to let out a low whistle, scanning the entirety of the map. The map was finely detailed from measurements down to where each piece of furniture lay. Exactly how much effort was put into making this so precise?

Saying RECON was good was an understatement; they were the first task force to be shipped out, ready to garner information. Skilled and deadly, each individual was a proven assassin, but his or her specialty lay in the ability to spy; it was the best intelligence network created. They were the lifeblood of the ANBU, providing the entire elite group valuable information for every mission.

Rolling up the map, he tucked it away safely, confident in his precise memory. If anything, Aoba** was always on standby. Taking a deep breath, he traced the map in his mind, allowing himself to visualize everything before venturing into it.

Blending into the shadows, he crept close to the _Black Lotus_, assessing the building. Concentrating his chakra on the soles of his feet, he began making his way towards the roof. If the map was correct - and he believed it to be so - the roof was the safest place to penetrate the brothel. His hands softly felt the roof, feeling for loose screws. Four distinct crews stood out within the myriad of others. Grinning to himself, he unscrewed them and lifted away the trap door.

With sharp eyes, he looked about, making sure he was completely alone. There was no one within the rooftops but himself; it seemed everyone else spent their time cavorting about on the grounds. At this particular moment, he was thankful the caged beauties provided a distraction. Calmly, he lowered himself into the building.

Straight down from where he was facing, he would be headed towards the cages holding male youths. He made a sharp left and looked for the waiting room that would lead directly into the main room. Concentrating his chakra on his feet once more, he walked onto the ceiling, hoping to evade any detection and complications he would face if he were caught.

Even from outside the _Black Lotus_, one could clearly see the wealth the building radiated. But the waiting room…was breathtaking. He always felt uncomfortable whenever he was surrounded by wealth, and this was no exception. Desiring to flee rather quickly, he scanned the room, leaving no space for mistakes. He waited, trying to sense another's chakra; it was unsettling to know how easy it was for him to infiltrate the building. Wary, but knowing he didn't have much time, he opened the door towards the main room.

It was a complete contrast to the building, sparse in decoration and rather simple. Mahogany desk, slick leather chair, filing cabinet, a decanter of amber liquor, and papers. It looked like a regular office.

Light-footed, he treaded across the plush floor towards the desk. While the rest of the room was immaculately kept, the desk was a disaster. Paper was strewn everywhere in stacks, some stained with ink, and others scribbled with messages. Pens and scrolls were carelessly rolled across, landing precariously on the edge of the desk. Circular tea stains were scattered both on sheets of paper and the desktop itself.

He decidedly ignored the mess and concentrated on the required documents of Iruka's contract. It would be more sensible if the contract were placed in the filing cabinet, so he quickly began sifting through the different folders. Quick scans, then slower searches produced nothing. It seemed the desk held all the answers.

Sighing, he scanned the topmost layer, hoping to see Iruka's name. However, before he could go any further, he noticed on document holding disturbing accounts. Feeling numb, he slowly lifted the single sheet from the rest of the pile.

He began to read some of the lines, and his worry grew worse.

_----------_

_Established _Black Lotus_ - brothel_

Current area located within outskirts of Konoha - provides greater access

Shinobi occasionally drop by - mostly men

----------

To who it may concern,

The Black Lotus_ is part of a prestigious organization of the Underworld, a prominent member of the Council. Therefore, it is of utmost importance that the name not be tarnished to the public eye. Its influence is only growing, but it is a slow process. Thus, further gains are inhibited by certain realms reality provides._

Similarly, your country's power is inhibited by a certain obstacle. If you so desire to bring glory back to your people, we request that you aid us in our quest. The end results will not only cement our status, but yours as well.

Under current jurisdiction, your daimyo has chosen not to expand your militaristic powers. Furthermore, our Hokage has made it clear that we are not to expand any further. However, such prohibitions will only hinder our process of reaching our intended, albeit independent, goals. Thus, collaboration seems the most fitting act.

----------

Raido knew he had read enough and he quickly slipped the important documents in the inner pocket of his vest. Realizing the document he held was far more pressing, he knew he would have to address Iruka's situation later.

Knowing what must be done, he quickly concentrated his chakra, making sure no other chakra source was around. He had no trouble reaching the halls and making it onto the rooftop. However, it was there that he met his very first obstacle. It seemed he was not alone. Cursing himself for not noticing, he prepared to fight.

"I will not let you pass." the stranger said quietly.

"I have no intention of backing down. I suggest you move aside." Raido bit out.

The stranger, obscured by the night, was slowly revealed under the moonlight. Raido's eyes widened when he saw the forehead protector the stranger had donned: the Sand. Then, his eyes narrowed, and cemented all his suspicions regarding the allegiance between the brothel and the Sand Country. It would not do to let the enemy go free.

"Already figured it out, have we? Well…let's waste no time."

The Sand ninja quickly dashed forward, but Raido's quick instincts helped him evade the attack. It began like that for some time, the Sand attacking and Raido defending himself. To put it simply, the attacks were merely tests.

_But he's too fast. His attacks have no pattern at all. They're…random._

He was a second too late in dodging the last attack. The kunai dug deeply into his shoulder, and he could only bit his lip from crying out. His hand clutched the wound tightly, desperately pressing the wound to prevent more blood from seeping out. The Sand ninja smirked, relishing the first blood drawn.

"Weak. But this will end soon."

Raido briefly wondered what had happened to Aoba, but the thought disappeared as a shuriken dug into his thigh, drawing more blood. His bottom lip started bleeding, cut from his sudden bites to keep from screaming into the night.

_You're thinking too much. Body. And movement. All that matters is that you move!_

Before the Sand ninja could strike him with another kunai, he sped away. His task, first and foremost, was to deliver the document, not lose time in needless fighting. There were some tasks that outweighed others.

Concentrating all his chakra onto his lower torso, he sped across the red light district. However, he knew it would be a hard race as the other ninja had no injury, and was chasing after him. It would be a brutal game of cat and mouse.

His left eyesight was blurring around the edges and stars danced in his eyes. Blood seeped out even faster. And gods, his heart beat to an inhuman tune. His breathing turned from panting into ragged, desperate breaths.

If he did not make it, the document would go down with him, lost forever. Konoha would remain ignorant of what danger was close by. That was his incentive to continue.

***

Chakra. His eye narrowed as he concentrated, hoping to locate the source. It was frantic and coming straight for him. However, what he saw did not make him wary; it made him frantic as he saw the state of one of his mission comrades.

"Raido…what happened?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Raido collapsed into a heap, unable to support himself any longer, his chakra all but spent. He turned to see if the Sand had followed him thus far, and knew his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the stranger. Kakashi looked in the same direction and his eyes narrowed, deducing the stranger must have left Raido in such a state. Before a confrontation could occur, the Sand quickly left; he knew when he was outnumbered.

"He did this to you." It was not a question, but an observation, as Kakashi continued to study Raido's injuries.

"Yes. Yes, he did. But…that's not important. They're not serious enough to kill me. What's important is that…this gets to…the Hokage…as soon as possible." Raido's words came out in shorts gasps as he fought to catch his breath.

He dug into his vest and found the precious document. Handing it to Kakashi he motioned for the ninja to go. Without further word, Kakashi left Raido to tend to his injuries.

It seemed there was more to this than anyone had first suspected.

_The catalyst was merely Iruka._

***

***Raido:** He's a jounin. And he's the one who has that weird scar across the left side of his face.

****Aoba:** "A Jounin. Apparently quite talented, he was present at the Urgent Meeting the 3rd Hokage called regarding Orochimaru. He was also amoung the five Jounin left at the Leaf Village Fight Stadium after the Sand and Sound Ninjas were killed, with Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and another Ninja." _(source taken from the website **Naruto Guide**)_

***

**Author's Note:** Wow! It's been a super long time since I last wrote a chapter! I'm REALLY sorry! I needed some ideas and just plumb ran out of them. And I didn't want to write a crap story, so until inspiration came, I waited. Really, really sorry. Gotta thank shadoewhunter, Nicky, Ice Dragon3, Lady Geuna, The Magician of Black Chaos, NickDWolfwood2, slate, Shiranai-Kyuri, Cayenne, Groovy Blue, Keiro, Iktia Jigoku, Seph Lorraine, lily day, Raspberry Jam, mimerz, Spirit and Essence, Kami Beverly, Muchacha, Nirvana Angel, Bishiehuggler, Silver Ruby, InsomniaProductions, Miko, and TheTrueSilver! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME! So thank you for the support! I really hope this is up to par for you guys!


End file.
